Héros
by a.a.k88
Summary: Dans le noir, où il se sentait le plus à l'aise, et avec la personne dans le monde avec qui il se sentait le plus à l'aise.


_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas…_

**Titre:** Héros  
**Auteur:** Gabs

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimations:** PG  
**Catégorie:** Début Saison 2, avant la folie Darla.  
**Contenu:** C/A amitié.  
**Résumé:** Dans le noir, où il se sentait le plus à l'aise, et avec la personne dans le monde avec qui il se sentait le plus à l'aise.  
**Dénégations:** Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune fraude n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

------------------------------------------

L'obscurité était paisible, silencieuse et remplie de milliers de secrets mortels, flottant tous en apesanteur sur le vent comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'importance. Effrayante, silencieuse, immobile – l'habitat d'une créature de mythe, d'un prédateur mortel – d'un homme pensif. Il avait été une bête féroce, un tueur né dans les ténèbres, maudit avec une âme, avec un passé qui le hantait toujours.

Mais ici, seul, dans le noir, il se sentait à l'aise.

Les ténèbres étaient quelque chose qu'Angel avait toujours apprécié, qu'il appréciait toujours, durant les rares occasions qu'il avait pour lui. Cordélia, Wesley et, maintenant, même Gunn rendaient extrêmement difficile de trouver un moment de solitude, et il l'estimait beaucoup quand ça venait finalement.

Leur dernière affaire avait été exténuante – et non réussie. Les recherches s'étaient avérées inutiles, le combat avait presque coûté son bras gauche à Wesley, et le démon qu'ils poursuivaient depuis des semaines était toujours là dehors, terrorisant les innocents et prenant des vies.

Wesley et Gunn étaient rentrés chez eux, contusionnés, battus et vaincus. Cordélia n'avait pas pu dormir, les conséquences douloureuses de sa vision non résolue avait été de trop –

Les poings d'Ange se serrèrent avec colère, des souvenirs de Vocah martelant son cerveau. Elle était trop jeune pour ça, trop courageuse pour son bien. Il se rappela la manière dont elle resplendissait, lumineusement, au début qu'il l'avait engagée. Son rayon de soleil personnel dans un monde trop sombre.

Maintenant, elle brillait faiblement dans les ténèbres dans lesquelles il l'avait attirée, de plus en plus profondément alors que la flamme s'éteignait lentement. Elle était forte, et têtue comme pas possible – mais ça la blessait. 

Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ça.

Les Puissances Supérieures avaient certainement voulu qu'il souffre. Elles semblaient abîmer ou détruire tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Pendant un moment, Doyle lui vint à l'esprit. De la souffrance étincela derrière ses yeux et il les ferma, relâchant un souffle. Quand une porte se ferme, une autre s'ouvre.

Angel serra les dents. Il n'allait pas laisser ça arriver à Cordélia.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Quelque chose remua dans l'obscurité, à peine, mais il le remarqua. Sa main se tendit, s'enroulant autour du manche de l'épée qui était posée à plat sur la table à côté de lui. Un son le rattrapa avant sa vue et la poigne d'Angel sur l'arme se desserra.

Un battement de cœur, battant désespérément dans le noir. Cordélia. Il avait suggéré qu'elle dorme à l'hôtel plus tôt dans la soirée – elle avait l'air épuisée et elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir chez elle. 

Il la vit, debout au pied des escaliers, vêtue d'une grande chemise blanche avec les manches roulées et un pantalon gris. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient décoiffés, comme si elle avait dormi dessus, et ses yeux balayaient l'obscurité nerveusement, sa main agrippant la rampe.

"Cordélia."

"Purée!" Elle sursauta, sa main se planta sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle, la peur dans ses yeux remplacée par de l'irritation. "On va TELLEMENT t'acheter une cloche."

Angel se tourna, allumant une petite lampe sur la table à côté de lui. Une faible lumière fut émise par l'ampoule et Cordélia regarda enfin dans sa direction, ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Ok, je comprends tout le truc nocturne du vampire, vraiment. Et je ne te juge pas." Cordy marcha jusqu'à lui, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres. "Mais, est-ce que tu es obligé de penser aussi fort?"

Angel la fixa sans expression. "Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir."

"Sans blague, Sherlock. Et c'est à cause de toi!" Elle jeta ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. "Tu sais, pour un détective privé? Tu n'es pas trop furtif."

"Je le suis - "Angel se racla la gorge, s'arrêtant. "Je ne… pensais pas fort."

"Tu broyais du noir!" cassa Cordy, frottant sa tête de façon lasse. Angel fronça les sourcils, plus à cause du geste que du ton. "Tu ne comprends pas? Champion? Visionnaire? On est lié. J'ai un radar intégré – pour le broyage de noir. Il détecte un front saillant à des kilomètres à la ronde."

Il ne savait pas quelle émotion était la plus forte, l'irritation ou l'amusement. La lumière à côté de lui clignota, comme si elle éprouvait la deuxième.

"Alors?" Cordy tapa du pied.

Angel fronça les sourcils. "Alors quoi?"

Elle soupira lourdement. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu m'as réveillée et tu es visiblement au milieu d'une autre fête de broyage de noir."

"Ce n'est ri - "

"Et ne dis PAS que ce n'est rien parce que je te connais."

Angel soupira inutilement. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à partager. "Ce n'est rien. Vraiment, c'est une perte de te - "

"Et ne dis PAS que c'est une perte de temps, Angel. C'est le niveau le plus haut de la mauvaise excuse quand ça concerne un vampire qui a, genre, l'_éternité_ devant lui." Cordy souleva un sourcil vers lui. "Je suis sûre que tu peux te permettre de perdre un peu de temps."

L'expression d'Angel resta neutre, mais ce fut difficile de réprimer le sourire qui tirait sur ses lèvres. C'était un concours de force de volonté alors qu'il fixait Cordélia, espérant qu'elle n'insisterait pas. Mais le combat était perdu avant même d'avoir commencé, et il le savait. Il n'aurait même pas une chance. Elle avait cette expression dans le regard, celle qui lui faisait penser qu'elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Celle qui le poussait à lui faire confiance sans réserves.

Celle qui lui donnait envie de lui raconter tous les secrets les plus sombres de son coeur silencieux.

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser."

Cordy croisa les bras, ayant l'air confuse. "A propos de quoi?"

"De tout. Mon passé, mon présent, mon futur." Angel appuya sa tête contre le fauteuil. "Tout semble juste si vain."

"D'accord, Charles Dickens." Cordy plissa les yeux. "Est-ce qu'on n'est pas Mr le-verre-est-à-moitié-vide?" 

"Cordélia."

Elle soupira, remuant sur ses pieds. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça semble vain, Angel?"

Il fit une pause, lui jetant un coup d'oeil. "Ca ne fait pas de différence. Je ne peux pas me racheter pour mon passé, pour toutes les choses terribles que j'ai faites. Ca n'a pas d'importance le nombre de vies que je sauve. Il y en a trop que je ne sauve pas."

Cordélia le contempla sérieusement pendant un moment. La lumière à côté de lui clignota. "Tu penses vraiment que ce que _nous_ faisons ne fait pas de différence?"

Angel leva les yeux. "Cordy, tu n'as rien à expier."

"Si." Le corrigea-t-elle. "Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai faites dont je ne suis pas fière. Mon passé n'est peut-être pas aussi douteux que le tiens, mais il y a beaucoup de choses que je souhaiterais changer et que je ne peux pas."

"C'est ma mission."

"Et tu resterais assis sur ton derrière sans mes visions." Cordy souleva un sourcil mortel. "Ne fais pas comme si tout ça tournait autour de toi, Angel. Ce n'est pas le cas."

La bouche d'Angel se referma.

Cordy continua, insouciante. "On a tous quelque chose à expier, que ça soit petit ou grand. Ce que nous faisons a une signification, pas juste pour nous mais pour toutes les âmes qu'on sauve." Elle leva le menton, le défiant de la contredire. "La vie tourne autour du maintenant. Si tu passes ton temps à vivre dans le passé, alors tu as raison – tu n'auras pas de futur."

La lumière clignota encore, une fois, deux fois, avant que la vieille ampoule n'expire, s'éteignant et les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

"Angel?" La voix de Cordélia sembla soudainement agitée.

"Viens ici." Dit Angel, tendant la main dans le noir et lui prenant la sienne, l'attirant près de lui. Elle s'assit à ses pieds, recroquevillant ses jambes sous elle et posant un bras sur les siennes. Elle équilibra son menton sur son genou, levant les yeux vers lui.

"Je sais que tu as passé la meilleure partie de ta vie dans l'ère des lampes à huile et des bougies, mais sérieusement? Un peu d'électricité décente ne ferait pas de mal."

Sans le vouloir, Angel sourit. "J'aime l'obscurité. C'est apaisant."

"Ouais. C'est l'environnement idéal pour broyer du noir."

"Je n'étais pas en train de - "

"Si, tu l'étais." L'interrompit Cordy. "Alors, avant que ça ne devienne un rituel nocturne, laisse-moi te dire ceci – tu es le meilleur homme que je connaisse." Une fois encore, sa bouche se referma, mais cette fois il sentit son cœur se réchauffer étrangement. "Et tu fais une différence. On en fait tous, de n'importe quelle façon qu'on peut. C'est ce qui nous permet de dormir un peu plus facilement la nuit."

Les sourcils d'Angel se levèrent. "Aucun de nous ne dort."

Elle l'ignora complètement. "Tu dois juste faire du mieux que tu peux." Il sentit ses doigts frotter son genou de façon apaisant et une secousse étrange secoua son ventre. "Et tu le fais, Angel."

Il y eut un bref silence alors qu'Angel contemplait ses mains, se demandant s'il devait lui dire, ou non, ce qu'il avait vraiment à l'esprit. Il pouvait voir ses yeux dans l'obscurité, d'un noisette doux et brillant. Comme toujours, un regard dans leur direction et elle gagna.

"Je ne sais même pas sauver ceux à qui je tiens." Il couvrit sa main avec la sienne, faisant une pause jusqu'à ce qu'elle remue inconfortablement. "Encore moins tous les autres."

Cordy se racla la gorge, fermant les yeux et ôtant sa main de sous la sienne. "Tu ne sais peut-être pas sauver tout le monde, Angel. Les Puissances n'attendent pas ça de toi. Mais tu dois continuer à te battre." Quand elle le regarda, sa voix resta douce mais ses yeux étaient plus durs, cachant quelques que soient les secrets qu'elle tenait au plus profond de son âme derrière eux, dans un endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. "Et je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu vas t'en sortir. Tu as changé la vie de certaines personnes."

Angel sentit un froncement de sourcils glisser sur ses lèvres. "Je n'ai changé la vie de personne."

Immédiatement, ses yeux s'adoucirent. "Tu as changé la mienne."

Cinq mots simples le stupéfièrent jusqu'au silence. A son avis, la déclaration leur allait mieux dans l'autre sens. Grâce à Cordélia dans sa vie, il faisait tellement de choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais faites en la compagnie d'un humain auparavant – boire du sang en public, discuter pendant des heures, sourire…

La dureté avait disparu et elle le fixait maintenant, confiante et vulnérable. Sa voix sortit un peu plus basse qu'il ne l'avait prévu. "Vraiment?"

"Tu sais qui j'étais avant de te rencontrer?" demanda sincèrement Cordélia. "Avant de venir à L.A, j'étais une petit fille riche et gâtée de Sunnydale qui n'avait rien d'autres qu'une langue acérée et un placard de tenues fabuleuses pour l'aider à survivre aux maux les plus sombres du monde."

Angel sentit un pincement de tristesse, profondément dans son cœur. Elle avait tout perdu et elle méritait tellement plus… Il ne pu s'empêcher de demander. "Mais?"

"Mais j'ai trouvé une façon de faire une différence." Dit doucement Cordy, trouvant sa main dans l'obscurité et entrelaçant leurs doigts. Sa paume était merveilleuse et chaude contre sa sienne, et le geste le toucha profondément. "Je t'ai trouvé."

Son coeur palpita un peu et ce fut un sentiment merveilleux qu'il reconnu comme étant du bonheur.

Cordélia lui serra la main. "On prend ce qu'on peut, Angel. Et on fait de notre mieux avec. Tu dois continuer à te battre parce que des gens ont besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Sans toi, j'aurais juste été un autre sacrifice de Russell Winters. Wesley aurait juste été un autre amateur maladroit qui se serait fait tué en chemin par un démon contre qui il ne faisait pas le poids."

Angel acquiesça, la compréhension commençant à venir.

"Tu nous as sauvés." Dit Cordy. "Tu le fais toujours. Et tu dois savoir que, malgré les pertes et les échecs et la souffrance qui vient avec tout ça?" Elle sourit sciemment et Angel réalisa qu'elle faisait référence autant à son propre rôle dans leur mission, qu'au sien. "A la fin, ça en vaut la peine. Ca en vaudra toujours la peine."

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Angel prit plaisir au moment confortable – dans le noir, où il se sentait le plus à l'aise, et avec la personne dans le monde avec qui il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Son pouce caressa la courbe de sa paume et il la vit sourire, ce sourire spécial et magnifique alors que ses yeux se fermaient avec somnolence.

"Fatiguée?" demanda-t-il.

"Ouais." Cordy étouffa un bâillement, lui jetant un coup d'œil. "Désolée."

"Ne le sois pas." Dit Angel, se levant sur ses pieds et la tirant avec lui. Ils s'avancèrent de quelques pas et Angel chercha l'interrupteur qu'il savait se trouver contre le mur, l'allumant. De la lumière vive inonda soudainement le lobby et ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux, les clignant furieusement alors qu'ils s'adaptaient au changement.

"Je vais monter." dit Cordy, serrant sa main une dernière fois et attrapant la rampe. Ses lèvres se recourbèrent. "Tu vas rester ici pour broyer du noir?"

"Non." Dit honnêtement Angel. "Je pense que je pourrais dormir un peu plus facilement maintenant."

"Bien. Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir plus que tu n'y es obligé."

Angel sourit, se tournant pour prendre son épée de la petite table.

"Et, hey," Elle fit une pause au pied des escaliers, le regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il se retournait, ce sourire magnifique s'étirant à nouveau sur son visage. "Entre nous? Tu es mon héros, tu le sais ça, hein?"

Quelque chose de tendre réchauffa le cœur d'Angel et resta là même alors qu'il acquiesçait et que Cordy se retirait en haut des escaliers. Il la fixa, la regardant partir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la voir, le plus petit des sourires recourbant ses lèvres.

"Tu es le miens aussi."

Fin.


End file.
